Hello Stranger
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Alkohol bukan untuk diminum. Itu yang Hinata pelajari saat mendapati dirinya mabuk karena frustasi, pulang dengan terhuyung, dan secara tak sadar membawa seorang pemuda menginap diflat kecilnya. Menghangatkannya diatas ranjangnya yang dingin. / "Hai tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan Nee-chan akan menghangatkanmu?" /PROLOG/RnR please?


Alkohol bukan untuk diminum. Itu yang Hinata pelajari saat mendapati dirinya mabuk karena frustasi, pulang dengan terhuyung, dan secara tak sadar membawa seorang pemuda menginap diflat kecilnya. Menghangatkannya diatas ranjangnya yang dingin. / "Hai tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan _Nee-chan_ akan menghangatkanmu?"

.

.

.

_**HELLO STRANGER**_

_**DISCLAMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY BY SHOKUN-DAYO**_

_**RATED : M FOR NEXT CHAPPIE**_

_**STANDART WARNING APLLIED**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_**PROLOG**_

.

.

.

Masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengusir hawa dingin yang terlanjur masuk menggerogoti tulangnya. Hinata yang sudah mabuk berusaha untuk menghangatkan diri dengan menggosokan kedua tangannya walau sama sekali tak membantunya saat butiran putih bernama salju itu mulai jatuh dari langit malam, belum lagi angin malam yang semakin kencang pertanda bahwa badai salju yang diramalkan sebentar lagi akan datang.

Menggosok hidungnya yang merah, dengan terhuyung Hinata berpegangan pada tiang lampu yang berdiri disudut jalan. Orang-orang yang melaluinya menyingkir menjauhi Hinata yang tiba-tiba berjongkok karena rasa pening hebat melanda kepalanya. Mengobrak-abrik tas ungu bututnya untuk mencari botol berisi air minum kemasan. Hinata yang sudah mendapatkannya segera menyambar dan menghabiskan isinya yang tinggal setengah.

_Damn you alcohol_, ini semua gara-gara minuman keras berasa manis yang mengisi lambungnya bentuk pelampiasan akan frustasi dilingkungan kerja barunya. Hidupnya berantakan saat dirinya dipindahkan tugaskan dari kantor cabang Suna ke kantor pusat Konoha. Karena perawakan tubuhnya yang sedikit-begitu menurutnya-menggoda. Atasannya, Danzo senang sekali melecehkannya dengan kata-kata gombal dan sentuhan nakal yang selalu ditepis Hinata sembari melayangkan tatapan galak. Rekan kerja wanitanya yang cemburu selalu menyabotase pekerjaannya hingga membuatnya harus bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Seperti contohnya hari ini, ya hari merupakan hari terburuk yang pernah Hinata alami. Bayangkan saja, akibat kesalahan yang sengaja dilakukan oleh temannya. Hinata dipaksa untuk bertanggung jawab mengganti semuanya. Surat perjanjian berisi kontrak kerja dengan klien yang besarnya melebihi gaji Hinata selama lima tahun yang seharusnya sudah diserahkan tadi pagi raib entah kemana, Danzo mengamuk dan entah mengapa hanya Hinata yang disuruh mengatasi semua kekacauan ini. Pilihannya cuma tiga, membayar ganti rugi, resign dari pekerjaannya atau tidur dengan sang bos.

Ugh-memikirkan opsi yang terakhir membuat perutnya mual. Mana sudi Hinaya menyerahkan kesuciannya yang sudah dijaganya selama 23 tahun hidupnya ini. Kalau memang nantinya Hinata mengalami namanya hubungan seks. Tentunya yang pertama bukan sang bos yang sudah bongkotan itu! Patnernya harus seperti-

Ya! Pemuda yang didepannya itu! Pemuda pemakai mantel biru muda cerah yang membalut tubuhya dengan sangat sempurna. Dibalik bahu bidang tersebut pasti tersembunyi karya Tuhan dengan kualitas top class. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana hitam yang dipadukan matching dengan sepatu boots berwarna coklat muda yang tingginya mencapai setengah betisnya. Rambutnya pirang bagai mentari yang dilangit cerah Mata saphirenya meneduhkan membuat Hinata bagai melayang-layang ditengah samudra yang tak mempunyai dasar. _Such a young age_, Hinata terpesona, terhipnotis pada pemuda tak dikenal didepannya.

Didorong oleh naluri yang dikompori efek alkohol didalam tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap Hinata sudah berpindah tempat dihadapan pemuda misterius itu. Mata berwarna biru menggoda itu menatapnya bingung. Dengan senyum ganjil yang terplester diwajahnya tanpa malu-malu Hinata mengucapkan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya sejak melihat sosoknya yang berdiri ditengah lalu lalang kerumunan manusia..

"Hai Tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan _Nee-chan_ akan menghangatkanmu?" Tawarnya sangat tidak Hinata sebelum pingsan dipelukan lelaki misterius itu.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kesal. Sungguh saat ini dirinya bisa saja mencekik orang secara random untuk menumpahkan amarahnya. Persetan dengan hukum pidana yang akan menjeratnya. Orang berduit sepertinya kebal hukum! Tapi untunglah, selama dirinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan ditengah kota demi mencari Kakashi yang terlambat dengan alasan tersesat ditengah kehidupan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menegurnya. Rupanya aura hitam tak kasat mata yang menguar dari tubuhnya cukup efektif untuk mengusir kaum hawa yang hanya bisa memandang damba dari jarak aman yang dianjurkan.

Tidak jarang Naruto juga sebenarnya mengutuk pemampilannya yang bak pemuda SMA setelah pulang bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Halo dunia, tahun ini dirinya sudah berumur 33 tahun. Jadi bukan jamannya lagi memakai mantel kawula muda _update_ fashion seperti ini. CEO Namikaze Corp yang baru mendapatkan posisinya setelah ayahnya, Namikaze Naruto menurunkannya padanya saat dirinya genap mencapai umur 30 mana bisa terlihat berpenampilan seperti ini. Tapi mempunyai ibu designer baju yang ditargetkan untuk anak muda sepertinya membuat baju kasual dilemarinya rata-rata produk sampel yang didapatkannya dari sang orang tua. Lagipula wajahnya juga mendukung. Naruto memiliki wajah _babyface_, warisan sang ayah yang membuatnya dijuluki _cyborg_ sehingga orang bertanya-tanya _anti aging_ produk mana yang digunakannya. Bahkan terkadang dirinya ngeri melihat sang ayah yang masih kelihatan 10 tahun lebih muda diumurnya yang telah memasuki 58 tahun.

Sesekali mengecek _iphone6_-nya untuk melihat apakah ada kabar dari sang tangan kanannya itu. Naruto berdecak sebal mendapati satu pesan singkat berisi laporan bahwa Kakashi tak bisa menjemputnya karena akses jalan ditutup setelah berita bahwa badai salju akan melanda Konoha malam ini. Ck, jadi sekarang bagaimana? Mau tidak mau dirinya terpaksa mencari hotel terdekat untuk tempatnya menginap. Terlunta-lunta dijalanan yang ramai oleh lalu lalang kerumunan massa yang bergegas untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak Naruto mengedarkan matanya berkeliling untuk memperoleh informasi hotel, motel atau bahkan _love_ hotel yang mungkin ditemukannya sebagai tempat istirahat barang semalam.

Sang pria kembali mengeluh, merutuki nasib sialnya. Naruto hanya akan membelikan kado pada perayaan _wedding anniversary_ yang ke 35 kedua orang tuanya. Berniat mengambil cincin yang dipesannya sebulan yang lalu dan memperbolehkan Kakashi untuk kembali ke kantor mengurus keluhan salah satu kliennya yang kehilangan kontrak perjanjian mereka tentunya merupakan pilihan terburuknya malam ini.

Memutar badannya, iris saphirenya menangkap visual seorang wanita yang sedang berjongkok sambil berpegangan pada tiang peyangga lampu penerang jalan. _What a gorge__o__us body!_ Tanpa sadar dirinya bersiul nakal. Tidak memakai mantel ditengah hujan salju dan masih memakai pakaian kantornya yang menunjukan beberapa lekuk tubuhniya dengan ukuran pas disana-sini membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya kikuk. Untaian indigo yang menutupi wajahnya tersibak saat sang wanita tiba-tiba mengankat wajahnya setelah berhasil menghabiskan minumannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dan hallo! Dunia kepada Naruto Namikaze. Seakan waktu dibuat _slow motion._ Dirinya tak berkedip mendapati betapa cantik jelitanya sang wanita misterius. Iris matanya yang berwarna pearl teduh menatap sayu. Kulitnya yang bagai porselin kualitas nomor wahid bersemu merah jambu mempercantik pipi _chubby_ yang terlihat menggoda untuk digigit, hidung mancung mungilnya terlihat lucu. Bahkan bibirnya yang terlihat menggoda walau berwarna sedikit pucat memacu gairah Naruto untuk membuatnya kembali merekah bengkak dengan warna merah yang ketara.

"Ssst- lihat wanita yang disana. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia bermain? Sepertinya dia tidak terlihat baik." Bisik seorang pejalan kaki bergender laki-laki yang melirik penuh minat pada wanita yang susah payah berdiri diatas kakinya yang gemetar.

Mendengar rencana jahat yang hendak dijalankan oleh para pemuda kelebihan hormone tersebut. Naruto segera membalikan badan mencoba untuk memperingati sang wanita yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya akan dijadikan target mesum anak-anak muda yang kurang kerjaan. _Hell_, dirinya tak rela bila wanita misterius itu menjadi korban nafsu mereka. Berbalik ingin memperingatkan wanita yang terlihat kepayahan tersebut, Naruto tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat dirinya mendapati bahwa pemilik rambut indigo panjang tersebut sudah berada didepannya.

"Hai tampan, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Dan _Nee-chan_ akan menghangatkanmu?" Tawarnya dengan senyum ganjil mengulas dibibirnya sebelum Naruto dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang ambruk tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto yang merengkuhnya dengan tepat mencoba menguncang-guncangkan badan perempuan tersebut, aroma alcohol yang menguar cukup menggelitik indra penciuman Naruto. Maka dengan temuan tersebut, sang pria menyimpulkan bahwa wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya ini tumbang karena mabuk.

.

Mencoba mencari tahu identitas sang pemilik iris amnesthy tersebut, Naruto kembali mendapat temuan yang menarik. Mengamati _name tag_ yang terpasang pada dada sebelah kirinya. Sang pria mulai mengumamkan nama yang tertulis disana lamat-lamat.

"Hyuuga Hinata? _Namikaze Corp_? Wah?!" Dan sekarang gantian sang pria dewasa menyunggingnya senyum khas rubahnya.

Oh—mungkin pertemuan ini sudah ditakdirkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_This fanfic will become two or threeshoots_

Dapat idenya setelah membaca sinopsis novel di _wattpad. _

Cuma sampai situ aja, nggak baca ceritanya, jadi kalau ada kesamaan murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

Dibuat untuk memperingati _**ULTAH HINATA**_ dan _**NARUHINA GOES TO CANON**_~

Btw, uas udah selesai tapi tugas masih menunggak. Kalau minggu depan sudah selesai semua bakal update kilat semua fanfic terutama multichap yang_ ongoing_ dan terlantar.

Untuk sementara _enjoy fanfic_ ini dulu ya~

_RnR please? Keep or Delete?_

_Because I'm afraid _bakal ada orang yang _flame_ sana-sini karena mungkin kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain. Soalnya idenya yah pasaran dan Shokun nggak tahu mirip apa nggak salah ceritanya

_WITH LOVE, SHOKUN._


End file.
